


死对头“真相”二三事

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Crack, Even Stevphen, Gun Kink, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Politics, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 梗概：“Stephen”当然知道自己是直男，但总是一不小心就和Jon Stewart, Steve Carell和Tad这种人睡了。





	死对头“真相”二三事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truthiness about Cats and Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044207) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> 作者前言：送给 Vivian Moon (vivian_moon).  
> 警告：会有角色扣的性别歧视、种族歧视和恐同政治言论出现，以及对严肃政治话题的随便处理（不能接受的话请不要继续）。

-

  
“为什么你们这些自由主义者总是想毁掉社会？”Stephen问。  
“啥？”Jon说，“我们根本没在聊政治！”  
“回避问题是吧！我就知道！”  
“Stephen。你冷静点。”  
“冷静？要是让唧唧歪歪的卖国嬉皮士当道，你们早晚会毁掉所有的重要传统，传统可是社会的黏合剂！你们这是在让我们集体脱胶！”  
“呃，首先，不。这不是真的。也不符合逻辑。”  
“明明就是这样！是传统造就了我们本身！向旗帜宣誓，在学校祷告，做爱后抱抱，有权无限制购买突击步枪再拿不同X战警的名字给它们命名，法律的规则，还有国歌——”  
“等等，抱抱？所以是这么回事Stephen？你现在想要抱抱？”  
“当然不。但我是说，如果 **你** 需要——如果你想做个棉花糖左派软蛋的话，我想我可以，呃，忍受一下……”  
Jon 张开双臂，点点头示意Stephen靠近。然后他环住Stephen的肩膀，紧紧抱着对方。  
“好点了？”Jon问他，温柔地笑着。  
Stephen开心地点头，只是忍不住补上几句：“但你一样不该支持这种暗中颠覆社会的行为。女里女气既恐怖又卑鄙，让我觉得很滑稽。谈论种族歧视话题的人才是真正的种族歧视者，因为我甚至看不到肤色。同性恋是错的是美国社会的道德威胁乔治·华盛顿一定会恨死同性恋而男人的身体天生就是为了真汉子才做的事设计的比如体力劳动金融工作向女专家解释事情以及和女人生孩子，要是我得为同性恋婚礼做蛋糕但我是电视节目主持人不是厨子所以我不会做蛋糕而偏心的激进派法官说我怎么都得给他们做个蛋糕怎么办！基佬正在摧毁美国！”  
Jon停住了。“你脸上还沾着点我的东西，Stephen。”  
Stephen擦掉了它。“没了？多谢提醒。”

\--

“Tad？你觉得我美吗？”  
“当然，Stephen。”  
“你觉得我看起来二十九岁没问题吧？”  
“呃……年轻不等于美貌。”  
“你说得没错，我看起来二十八岁没问题。”  
“……当然。”  
“再次感谢你加入这趟三人行。反正有个女人在内就不算搞基。  
“严格来说Sweetness*不是女人，Stephen。”  
“Tad！”Stephen赶紧爱抚了一下Sweetness的枪管，“噢宝贝儿他不是故意的。他嫉妒你罢了。”  
Tad只能叹气。

\--

“你错了，先生！”  
“不， **错** 的是 **你** ，先生！”  
“你是个白痴！”  
“不，你才是！”  
Steve继续在Stephen体内进进出出。“这不算性交因为我很愤怒而且我在用我的阴茎展现我的愤怒！这只说明我的阴茎被你的恶习激怒了！”Steve大吼。  
“这太荒唐了，这不算性交因为这只是两个男人在泄压！”Stephen反驳了回去。  
“不，这就像是用安全套而不是球拍打壁球！”  
“你的比喻全世界最烂！这明明就像一只狗和一匹马成了最好的朋友只不过不是朋友不是狗也不是马，他们是两个人而他们在性交！”  
“这太糟糕了！ **你的** 比喻才是全世界最烂！”  
“不，你的才是！”  
“你的比喻就像有人一脚踩进英语这门语言的呕吐物里然后抬脚看鞋心想'哦瞧，那是Stephen的比喻'。”  
“你的比喻像是桥下巨怪*把自己的排泄物收集在罐子里然后拿精灵打的银勺子去蘸然后说'把这些比喻给Steve Carell，他该知道拿这些东西怎么办！'”  
“你的比喻就像——啊啊啊啊！”Steve怒吼着射了出来。紧接着Stephen也很快到了高潮。  
“那么，我们决定了什么？”Stephen靠向Steve，摸着他的头发。  
“我觉得下集Even Stevphen*可以做比喻之类的主题？也许谈谈英语语言之美？”  
“典型的脱欧派胡言乱语！”  
“滚回布鲁塞尔吧，你这个欧元饥渴婊！”

 

  
END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1: Sweetness是角色扣那把小手枪。  
> 注2: bridge troll, 一种幻想生物，详见：http://gido.deviantart.com/art/Troll-Bridge-pencils-363490889  
> 注3: TDS早期扣熊扣肉的日常撕逼环节：http://www.cc.com/video-clips/0gsh5u/the-daily-show-with-jon-stewart-10-f--king-years---even-stevphen


End file.
